Hacer latir nuestros corazones
by Yuzu Araki
Summary: Primer lemmon Nozoeli Nozomi como Eli jugaban videojuegos pero cambiaron sus planes por una buena noche entre ambas


Nozomi y Eli jugaban videojuegos en su apartamento, obviamente vivían ahí desde hace dos años como pareja. Esa noche planeaban pasarla en grande sea viendo películas o jugar algún que otro videojuego, ambas chicas le jugaban al Street Fighter y como se temía la rusa estaba por perder la contienda frente a su amada.

-Que ingenua eres Elichi

-¿Ah sí?- La rusa desesperadamente pulsaba los botones del joystick- Puedo haber perdido ayer ¡Pero hoy, es mi victoria!- Tal como lo había dicho la rusa derrotó a la adivina en el famoso cliché de "Victoria al último momento" a lo cual celebró su primera victoria como si fuese un as del futbol haciendo que la pelimorada cayera entre risas por lo que la rubia hizo un bufido

-Cielos Nozomi, seguro que te ves feliz por alguien que perdió- La rusa miró a su alrededor como a su reloj, eran altas horas de la noche por lo cual debía dormir lo bastante bien para la escuela

-Paremos aquí por hoy

-Sí. Buen trabajo hoy, Elichi

-Debería ser yo quien te agradezca por acompañarme, Nozomi.- En ese instante ambas se miraban con gran ternura sobretodo la ojiverde- Ehehe, también estoy feliz cuando estoy contigo, Elichi, ¡Así que eres más que bienvenida!

-Eso fue, divertido, ¿Eh?- La pelimorada rodeó el cuello de su rusa favorita mientras hacía una sonrisa algo infantil, en ese preciso momento la ojiazul se ruborizó debido a la corta distancia entre ambas, probablemente de la nariz a la suya pero la rusa se alejó por un momento como si su mente se alterara ante esas muestras de amor y cercanía

-Nozomi, no te me acerques ahora mismo...- Estaba hecha un manojo de nervios mientras el sonrojo en su rostro sobresalía tirando a carmesí

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa Elichi?

-Um ...- Buscaba una excusa barata- Estoy toda sudada, así que ...

-Eh… Yo también- Sabía una que otra buena artimaña de la rusa pero por ahora necesitaba seguirle la corriente, hubo un pequeño rato de silencio hasta que Eli rompió el hielo

-Cuando estoy contigo, Nozomi, mi corazón no dejará de latir y...- Alzó un poco la mirada con los azules brillosos- ¡Me empiezo a sentir cachonda!

-No te culpo Elichi- Suspiró la musa del tarot comprendiendo las palabras de la rusa- Me siento de la misma manera cuando estoy contigo, Elichi- Juntó sus manos con las de su amada mientras zafiros y amatistas se conectaban con la mirada

-Así que vamos a hacer que nuestros corazones latan aún más, Elichi

-Pero Nozomi…

-Vamos, todo irá bien- Acortó su distancia mientras hurgaba dentro de la camisa de la rubia la cual sentía que su amada usaba sus manos presionando sus pechos hasta dejarlos firmes, era como si Nozomi tratara de igualar los pechos de Eli a los suyos, dos centímetros de diferencia no estaban nada mal

-Haciendo esas cosas contigo me tienes así también, Elichi- Sacó sus manos para ir a su pantaloneta, hurgó una mano para ir a su centro, frotando sobre su ropa interior mientras la pobre Eli tragaba grueso en un intento de contenerse

-Estás muy mojada...

-Sí...- Sacó un hilito de voz pero esa misma la traicionó, Nozomi era muy experta usando la estimulación a lo cual la rusa tuvo un pequeño tic nervioso sobre su ojo derecho mientras respiraba agitada pero lo bajo… En verdad Nozomi era una genio en ese tipo de cosas y aparte la estaba sintiendo de maravilla aunque le costaba admitirlo.

La ojiverde paró su acción mientras miraba con ternura y amor a la rusa

-Así que quiero que nos sintamos bien juntos, ¿Está bien?

-¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que está bien!- La rusa alegre puso sus manos sobre las mejillas de su amada, misma acción seguida por la misma-¡Por supuesto! ¡Pero puede que te arrepientas un poco!

Ambas acortaron las distancias de sus rostros para unir sus manos, Eli tomaba las mejillas de Nozomi mientras la pelimorada sostenía aferrada la mano de su chica ojicristal, llegó un momento en que ambas emplearon sus lenguas lo mejor que pudieron e incluso de manera inconsciente fueron a la puerta donde la cerraron, la rusa empujó a su amada mientras seguían consumiendo sus besos.

En medio de la pasión a primeros minutos, la rusa colocó su rodilla sobre la entrepierna de su musa haciendo que saliera un pequeño gemido, duraron besando arduamente hasta que se separaron por un hilito, ambas estaban rojas y estaban sudando, la ojiverde bajaba la mirada mientras la ojiazul sonreía

-Nozomi… Parece que esta noche eres tan débil para besar, ya veo

-Eso es porque tus besos se sienten tan bien- La pelimorada estaba sonrojada mientras sonreía, se acercó una vez más a su novia, rodeando su cuello mientras la rubia la sostenía por las caderas

-No puedo pararme más...- La musa del tarot le pidió a su amada que la llevara entre sus brazos a lo cual la rusa accedió y decidieron ir a su pequeño lecho matrimonial. Cuando llegaron al lugar de pasión, la rubia acostó a su chica mientras se quitaba la pantaloneta hasta desnudarse cintura para abajo, se subió a la cama mientras dirigió lo más mejor posible su intimidad hacia el rostro de la adivina.

-Como gané hoy, Nozomi, tienes que hacer lo que te diga.- Usó dos dedos para abrirse la vagina- Ahora... lámeme

-Será un placer pero antes…- La adivina se arrodilló detrás de la rusa mientras sus manos trazaban una línea desde la cintura hasta los pechos, metió ambas manos por debajo de la prenda, le quitó el sostén hasta poner sus manos sobre esos pechos grandes y firmes

-Ahora es mi momento de hacerte sentir bien, Elichi

-Nozomi...- Calló cuando el suave tacto de la pelimorada frotaba y movía sus pechos en cualquier dirección hasta que los pezones quedaron duros, le quitó la chaqueta emplear su boca sobre esos jugosos botones rosa, dirigió el seno izquierdo a su boca mientras empleaba su lengua para lamer y succionar el pequeño botón haciendo que la rusa echara a volar su cabeza al sentir que algo mojado y húmedo inundaban su seno

-Aaah… Me encanta la forma en que me lames, Nozomi- Señaló con su dedo sobre su intimidad como si algo caliente le hubiera dado ahí- Cacao... Allá abajo también...

-Será un placer

-Lame bien, ¿Vale...?

La rusa volvió a posar su entrepierna sobre el rostro de la pelimorada mientras ésta se relamía los labios, usó sus manos sobre los muslos de la rusa para emplear su acción, usando su lengua en dirección a la entrada de la rusa, por medio de sutiles lamidas de primera hacía volar la cabeza de la rusa la cual estaba sintiéndose en el cielo mientras los gemidos y jadeos las palabras con sentido inundaban el pequeño cuarto.

-Elichi, tu aroma me está volviendo loco- Se detuvo un momento para ver a su rusa la cual la ignoraba debido al trabajo empleado- Parece sentirte bien...- Volvió a su acción mientras la rusa cayó en más gemidos

-Ah sí, así… Justo ahí- Se cubrió la boca mientras estaba roja, pareciera que habló con la jerga de una prostituta- ¡Lo siento! Se sintió tan bien que no pude contenerme más...

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí… Nozomi , te has vuelto buena en esto

-Eso es porque conozco todos tus puntos dulces, Elichi- Volvió a su acción ahora succionando sea el clítoris o las paredes mientras la rusa una vez más gemía y jadeaba como nunca

-¡Ah sí! ¡Chúpalo más!- Jaloneó algunos cabellos de la ojiverde para aferrarla su centro, dentro de poco llegaría al clímax- ¡Aah...Nozomi ! Estoy... Voy a correrme...

La adivina aceleró su trabajo lo más que pudo hasta que la rubia se vino sobre su cara, la pelimorada usó dos dedos para lamer aquella esencia europea a lo cual la rusa ahora se acostó boca arriba mientras Nozomi se quitaba la bata hasta dejarse en sostén, acomodó su trasero sobre la cara de la rubia la cual abrió un poco los glúteos para tener una mejor vista

-Bien Nozomi, voy a empezar a lamer tu panocha

-Sí, hazlo mucho...- La pelimorada cerró los ojos a la espera de la lengua de la ojicristal la cual comenzaba a dar un mejor trabajo, por otro lado la adivina caía en uno que otro buen gemido. No cabía la duda de que Eli la hacía sentir muy bien y más cuando la rubia sostenía los muslos.

Los ruidos lascivos de la adivina eran más potentes que los de la rusa la cual disfrutaba del húmedo sabor de la pelimorada la cual imploraba más y más

-Ah… Elichi… Así, así… Se siente genial- Ahora movía como loca su trasero mientras sentía que en cualquier momento iba a expulsar algo- Yo voy a correrme… ¡Me estoy corriendo!

En menos de nada la pelimorada estando en cuatro decidió gritar lo más fuerte hasta que su elixir blanco y brillante chocó sobre el rostro de la rusa, la pobre adivina estaba tirada bocarriba mientras la rusa estaba acurrucándose a su lado de un modo bastante protector hasta que la ojiverde recuperó algo de fuerzas.

La rusa aprovechó para alzarle el sostén y enfocó su boca para chupar el seno derecho, era como una niña al intentar tomar leche mientras la adivina acariciaba su cabeza mientras suspiraba de manera agitada, se sentía bien hacer este tipo de cosas a su chica pero era divertido ver como la rusa mostraba a la luz su lado infantil, Elichi era muy linda cuando sacaba ese lado tierno.

Ahora dirigía su boca sobre el cuello de la ojiverde la cual respingaba mientras la lengua trazaba líneas sobre el cuello de la musa saboreando el sudor del cacao… Era delicioso, dicho momento fue interrumpido cuando una vez más unieron sus besos y lenguas mientras sus cuerpos desnudos se aferraban entre sí en las sabanas de la pequeña cama.

Ahora ambas estaban preparadas para abrirse las piernas entre ambas, querían emocionarse lo mejor posible y hacer que sus corazones se golpearan con todo hasta latir a mil si se lo proponían, una vez más se consumían entre besos quedando Nozomi sentada mientras Eli estaba sobre ella.

La que dio inició a esa pequeña batalla fue Eli mientras alzaba la pierna de su amada como soporte para el frote, se sentía muy bien cuando empujaban sus entradas con gran fuerza, las caderas de ambas no paraban de moverse como si algo controlaba esa parte, se sentía la emoción entre ambas mientras los corazones no paraban de latir con todas sus fuerzas hasta que las embestidas se hicieron más salvajes mientras se tocaban insaciablemente sus senos hasta que sentían que el clímax daba su llegada, ambas en medio de sus voces y gemidos repetían sus nombres hasta que expulsaban todo lo que contenían por medio de un sonoro grito.

Después de consumar su acto finalmente ambas procedieron a arroparse con las sabanas, la adivina dormía sobre la rusa la cual abrazaba a su chica de un modo protector mientras reposaban sus mentes en un largo sueño posiblemente horas de la mañana ya que tenían escuela y posible entrenamiento como school idols.

Al menos era increíble como sus corazones se sentían bien y latían con fuerza, aunque se pasaron con emocionarse entre ambas, estaban sudorosas como acaloradas por aquellos momentos, por ahora tenían que reposar por un rato e ir al baño para ducharse.

BONUS

Nozomi y Eli salían de la oficina del consejo estudiantil cuando fueron interceptadas por la directora Minami

-Ayase, ¿Tienes un momento?

-¿Qué pasa directora?- Alzó la ceja algo extrañada

-Tú y Toujou no deberían hacer ruidos tan fuertes, ¿Saben?

-¿Qué? ¿Pudo escucharnos?- Indagó Nozomi mientras ella como su novia estaban bastantes sorprendidas de que la directora supiera de sus andadas

-Oí todo- La peliceniza mayor se rió un poco bajito hasta que finalmente sonrió con una mueca pervertida- Bueno... En mi oficina lo he estado haciendo con la Doctora Nishikino

-¿Activa o pasiva?- Preguntó la ojiverde

-Obviamente soy el macho caliente

-¡Cielos! ¿Usted y Kotori son las hembras castigadoras?- Exclamó la rusa la cual no se salía de la sorpresa

-Sí…


End file.
